


Two Different Galaxies

by whatfandom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Closeted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are in love, but not perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Different Galaxies

We aren’t perfect together, nor were we made for each other. We made it work. We spoke to each other and we communicated on what we liked and didn’t like, and maybe that’s why we worked. It, we, were never perfect together or apart. I wasn’t perfect on my own and I certainly wasn’t perfect with him. He accepted that and didn’t try and change it. Just like I never tried to change him. It, we, I don’t think, were ever meant to be. I think maybe we were meant to stay just friends. Maybe he would be happier with Eleanor, maybe without me we wouldn’t have to deal with the constant hiding. But he does have me so neither of us complain. Well, that’s not true because we do complain, a lot actually, but we complain to each other and that’s what matters. We make each other happy above all else, we know how to make each other laugh and when to, or when to just let the other person cry, because that’s all we really are: people. There are people, like me and Louis, and then there are people. People like our management that shove us so far into the closet we aren’t even close to Narnia, we’re the bloody Kings of Narnia.  
Eleanor knows, or at least she thinks she does. She could never understand what me and Louis have. I don’t know, nor do I want to, what kind of fucked up deal Modest and Eleanor have that keeps her with Louis. Eleanor and Louis are a different kind of fucked up than me and Louis. They don’t sleep together, in any form of the word, only kiss, and touch, in public, their entire relationship is purely based off of the public. What Eleanor has that I might ever have is Louis hand while walking down the red carpet, kissing him when we win an award. What I have that no one else ever will is his hand late at night when neither of us can sleep in our bed, his dreams (and being apart of them, along with his distant future), his sleepy, morning face when I (I and no one else) make him come, fresh out of the shower Louis without his hair done and a little spot on his cheek that makeup will fix easily enough, along with getting to share that shower. No one else, since we first met, will ever get what I get.  
Modest Management can tell us to hide all they want, no kisses in public, no holding his hand, but they can’t stop how I look at him when he’s not looking, even if there are cameras around. No one can stop that, not even myself. I can’t help how I feel about it, and if I happen to look at him like he owns the world that’s not my fault. Management can complain all they want, but I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again: I love him and that’s not my fault.  
Loving him really isn’t my fault. I didn’t mean to fall in love with him. We didn’t try to prevent it though, we didn’t think we had anything to prevent. I met him and, honestly, I didn’t like him. He was too quiet when we first met, and I was anything but. If I had to guess back before we got together who i might end up with it would’ve been Niall. After we were put together as a band, it was easier to get to know him. That’s when I fell in love with him, when I truly got to know him and what he was like. He caught me trying to make a mess out of Simon’s dressing room at the X-Factor, throwing loo-roll in the room and at first I thought he was going to run and get me kicked off (or at least in a lot of trouble), but he just got this mischievous grin and said: “pass me a roll” and I knew we were going to be good friends.  
Honestly, though, I thought that’s all we were going to be. I was wrong; boy, was I wrong. It was slow and easy and I didn’t even notice it, that I had fallen in love that is, until it was too late and, although I could, I didn’t want to live without him. It was obvious to everyone but us. We knew at the time it would be useless to try and fight our feelings, what we didn’t know at the time was how it would be useless to try and go with them. Because four years later and I couldn’t hold his hand, or shout to the whole world that my boy was Louis Tomlinson. We couldn’t do that, but we could make us work even if we weren’t meant to be in the universe together. Different Galaxies could create something so beautiful, but not perfect.


End file.
